vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudandus
Summary An unnamed stray cat wondered into a lab that was doing animal testing, in which scientists were trying to make a healing acid, and became their mascot. Later, however, the testing cats ran out, as they decided to use this unnamed cat as a subject. This surprisingly worked, and the researchers gave the cat the name Claudandus. It was later learned that it only was successful on Claudandus due to him being a genetic "mutant", and thus more inhumane tests were applied to him. When the head researcher had gone "off the hook" and seemingly forced the other researchers to quit, Claudandus spoke to the man, and then killed him. He became somewhat of an urban legend, being seen as a savior and god. Most thought he died, so he was able to go incognito after being adopted by a human, changing his name to Pascal. He began to educate himself on genetics, due to the subject leading humans to hurt him. He discovered the imperfection of cats and decided to try to purify the gene pool by killing the inferiors members or at least keeping them from reproducing. He continued his work, being able to easily hide his killings and never got caught due to his intelligence. This was until he learned he had stomach cancer, in which he started leaving his killings out in hopes of finding an intelligent successor. Pascal decided the cat that he wanted to follow in his footsteps would be Francis. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-C, possibly 9-C Name: Claudandus, Pascal Origin: Felidae (film) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically enhanced cat, mass-murderer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Senses (Of sight, smell, and hearing), Genius Intelligence, Accelerated Development (Allowed his intelligence to quickly grow, shown with him being able to learn reading, speaking, genetics, and technology), Social Influencing (Manipulated most of the neighborhood cats, including Francis), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics (Comparable to other cats, such as Francis), Small Size (Type 1), Skilled Fighter (Went toe-to-toe with Francis), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Almost instantly regenerated from a deep scalpel cut, as well as being able to regenerate from being dissected off-screen), Minor Adaptation (His genetic make-up is very absorbant to chemical changes, which is stated due to him being a "mutant"), High Pain Tolerance (Is very resilient to pain), Resistance to Cold Tempatures, possibly Peak Human Physical Characteristics and Resistance to Acid Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Below Average level (Is stated to have killed at least four hundred and fifty cats easily, brutally mutilating them, which included disembowelment and beheading. Comparable to Francis who could fight Kong), possibly Street level (Easily killed an adult male human, though off-screen, possibly crushing and ripping out his throat) Speed: Superhuman (Can keep up with Francis, who outran multiple domestic cats) Lifting Strength: At least Below Average Human (Easily overpowered multiple cats, and can easily knock over a decent sized computer. Comparable to Francis, who could tangle with Kong), possibly Athletic Human (Overpowered an adult male human) Striking Strength: At least Below Average Class, possibly Street Class Durability: At least Below Average level, possibly Street level (Survived attacks from Francis) Stamina: Above Average (Could keep up with Francis, and was able to stay alive for a decent amount of time even when he was disemboweled) Range: Below Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Created the "CATBASE", a program that allowed him to regulate and keep tabs on all the cats in his area, as well as various details about them. Has shown to be extremely skilled with computers, which is considered unheard of for cats. Is a skilled manipulator, able to trick most of the cats in his neighborhood. He has learned how to even speak English, and is smarter than all normal cats due to testing. He has been able to carry out killings for years, now only showing his killings due to only having months of life left. Taught himself about science, mostly focusing on genetics and how to get cats back to their pure forms. His intelligence is somewhat comparable to the scientists who experimented on him, as well as the one who "owns" him) Weaknesses: He has stomach cancer, showing his regeneration can't stomp biological abnormalities or diseases. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Felidae Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users